As hardware and software architecture in servers continue to expand in complexity and interdependency, the amount of First Failure Data Capture (FFDC) data required for root cause analysis for many problems also increases. Because of the increasing size of FFDC data, such as advanced interactive executable (AIX) snap outputs, the transfer of this data from source server to target server takes an increasing amount of time. Generally, when an error occurs, it is necessary to capture the FFDC data immediately to ensure there is sufficient time-sensitive debug data for root cause analysis. Additionally, it is also crucial to gather the most applicable relevant FFDC data based on the error symptom/behavior. Today however, FFDC data is captured and made available to a technician using a number of serialized steps; capture compression, transmission, movement to working server and then unpacking. Each of these steps can take a significant amount of time and all of them need to be completed before the technician can even start to look at the FFDC data. Consequently, these delays negatively affect the time to problem determination and resolution metrics.